Two Halves
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: He's looking at you, but you're not the one before his eyes. You're looking at him, but he's not your other half. Why are you awake? What do you have left to do?


**Two Halves**

Darkness, nothing else.

Well, what were you expecting? Maybe your memory is not what it used to be, you should go back to sleep... To sleep? Wait a moment: if you're awake, there must be a reason. You scan the whole place, filled with dark clouds and nothing else. Why are you awake? What made you aware of yourself? ...You're not alone.

"Look what I've found." That voice. It seems strangely familiar to you, but still unknown. Suddenly, the clouds are starting to move, and there is the sound of steps filling the atmosphere. And through the darkness, you can picture a figure... a "Masked Boy". "Guess there's no way to get rid of you, is there?"

"Do I know you?" You find yourself asking, and for some odd reason, the stranger chuckles. This makes you blood boil.

"I always knew you were nothing more than a little kid, but aren't you a little old to for this whole "if I tell myself there's no problem it'll go away" routine?" He's talking to you as if he knew you, so you decide to believe he does. There would be no benefit in proving him wrong.

"What do you want from me?" Your voice sounds confident, you should pat yourself on the back for that. "Why did you call me?"

"That's how you thank me for trying to wake you up?" He's avoiding the question, you know this much, and it sickens you; reminds you of someone who used to do the same. But now you're wiser, and you know the reason behind his evasion. "Maybe I did it the wrong way. Should I try some magic words?" At this, a dark glow pops right into his right hand. "Rise and shine, sunshine!"

And without further ado, he charges at you, Keyblade in hand, and your first reflex it's to jump out of the way. How was it that you summon that thing? You've got no time to think it through, as the Masked Boy keeps swinging his blade at you, while you struggle to dodge and remember at the same time. And then, just in time to block one of his blows, a flash of light erupts in the hollow darkness of the place you're in, and next thing you know, you're holding a Keyblade of your own.

"Wha..." He looks baffled. He steps back and lowers his Keyblade, but you remain on guard, knowing that he'll continue his atack any minute now. "...Who are you?"

"I thought you knew me." You find yourself doing the chuckling now, and you can tell that manages to make him angry. "You'll regret waking me up."

"_Pathetic._" He swings his weapon at you, but you make a Dodge Roll just to settle yourself facing his back so you can strike a definite blow, but he jumps sky-high to avoid the hit. He shoots a strange, dark ball from the skies, and it hits you square in the face, sending you away. But you won't give up that easily, will you? You get up, ready to hit him back, but he's gone.

"_Too slow._" The Keyblade strikes right into your back, taking you right back to the ground. He puts his foot on your back and presses. When was the last time you felt pain? You had already forgotten what it was like, so you find yourself smirking, as all the times you were drowning in agony came to your mind. Not just physical pain, but also a strange kind of pain... pain no Nobody is supposed to feel.

And then, as you feel a strange pressure in your chest, two faces flash right before your eyes. A man, and a girl... have you met them? Were they important to you? Right now, I tell you, they don't matter... but you won't listen, and even though you're getting badly hurt, by some unknown guy, at that, you struggle to retain their faces on your mind... And you realize, that they were always there. They were always... on my mind.

A flash of light erupts right from inside of you, sendind the Masked Boy away, giving you just enough time to get on your feet, raise the Keyblade above your head, summon an exact copy of said Keyblade and transforming them both.

"These two Keyblades, represent my bonds to those people who were once precious to me..." You say, knowing that he's watching you, shocked, speechless, afraid. "The "White Keyblade" represents my promise to one of them, a promise that we would meet in the next life, a promise that I have yet to accomplish. The "Black Keyblade"... represents my bond to that girl... and also my promise to her... a promise that I failed to keep, a promise that I forgot."

"So tell me... tell me why did it pick you." He's shaking now, wether it is in fear or anger, you don't know yet. "Tell me what makes you strong. What's your promise? _The Other Promise_!"

"This just got more interesting." He mumbles, rising his Keyblade once again. You both charge at full steam against each other, clashing in a battle in which there will be no winners.

But at least, now you know the reason for you to be awake. And you know why you gotta stay that way.

**A/N: So yeah, this was completely random. I replayed Days a few days ago and I wanted to write something about my favorite character. I would apreciate if you pointed out my grammar and orthography mistakes, as I'm mexican and I'm still learning english. Review and peace out!**


End file.
